The invention relates to a device for securing against impermissible unreeling of a belt element from a shaft of a lifter, in particular an overhead lifter or bottom lifter for transporting a handicapped person, in particular, wherein the shaft is connected to a first gear wheel, which can be set into rotary motion, preferably via a second gear wheel.
In particular for transporting handicapped persons from one place to another inside closed rooms, these persons can be transported by means of a lifter--either an overhead or a bottom lifter. A belt begins at the lifter and is connected for instance to a solid or cloth seat that holds the person.
The belts in such a device are unreeled from a shaft or rolled onto it by means of electric motors. To that end, a shaft meshing with a gear wheel begins at the driven shaft of an electric motor and in turn drives the shaft via a step-up gear. If the driven shaft of the meshing wheel, for instance because of wear of its teeth, no longer assures the desired positive or nonpositive engagement, the risk is that once the person has been lifted he will be lowered with an impermissible speed, thus increasing the risk of injury.
German Patent Disclosure DE 195 44 056 A1 describes a person hoist, in which failure of the transport belt causes a catch belt to become operative, so that locking occurs if the lowering speed is impermissible.